tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Gundam
right|250px Mobile Suit Gundam ou somente Gundam é uma franquia de ficção científica criada pela Sunrise com robôs gigantes (ou "mecha") chamados de "Mobile Suits", com os Mobile Suits titulares que carregam o nome de "Gundam". A franquia começou em 7 dia Abril de 1979 pelo anime Mobile Suit Gundam, conhecido popularmente como Gundam 0079 para diferenciação da franquia em geral, criado por Yoshiyuki Tomino. O anime foi revolucionário na medida em que definiu o gênero "Real Robot" nos animes, apresentando robôs gigantes em um cenário de guerra militarista. A popularidade da primeira série de TV e merchandising que se seguiu gerou uma franquia que passou a incluir trabalhos publicados em várias mídias. Títulos apareceram na forma de várias séries de televisão e OVAs, filmes, manga, novels e jogos. A franquia também levou à criação de um dos maiores brinquedos e coleções de franquias no setor de brinquedos japonesa. Gundam é visto como uma franquia muito importante para o mercado de trabalho Japonês, visto que influencia as crianças a se dedicarem a tecnologia e robótica. Assim como franquias como Digimon, Gundam lança diversas histórias se focando em timelines completamente independentes com seus próprios eventos históricos e tecnologia, tendo em comum somente os próprios Gundans. Timelines Universal Century * Mobile Suit Gundam (Anime: 1979) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Anime: 1985) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Anime: 1986) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Filme: 1988) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OVAs: 1989) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Filme: 1991) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVAs: 1991) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Anime: 1993) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (OVAs: 1996) * Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu (Filme: 2000) * G-Saviour (Filme Live Action: 2000) * Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers (Filme: 2001) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (Filme: 2004) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (OVAs: 2010) Future Century * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Anime: 1994) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: Tower Of Death (Mangá: 1994) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Revenge of J Gundam (Mangá: 1994) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Edge Of Gunsmoke (Mangá: 1994) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: Flying Dragon Legend (Mangá: 1995) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight (Mangá: 1996) * Super-Class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Shinjuku/Undefeated of the East! (Mangá: 2011) * Super-Class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Erupting Neo Hong Kong! (Mangá: 2013) After Colony * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (Anime: 1995) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Side Story: A Scythe In My Right Hand, You In My Left (Novel: 1996) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero (Mangá: 1997) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists (Mangá: 1997) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit (Mangá: 1997) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Ground Zero (Mangá: 1998) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Blind Target (Mangá: 1998) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (OVAs: 1998) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop (Novel: 2010) After War * After War Gundam X (Anime: 1996) * After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate (Mangá: 1997) * After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight (Mangá: 2004) Correct Century * Turn A Gundam (Anime: 1999) Cosmic Era * Mobile Suit Suit Gundam SEED (Anime: 2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray (Mangá: 2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R (Mangá: 2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B (Novel: 2002) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray (Mangá: 2003) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Anime: 2004) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray (Novel: 2004) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER (ONAs: 2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray (Mangá: 2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays (Mangá: 2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray (Novel: 2009) Anno Domini * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Anime: 2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00F (Mangá: 2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00V (Novel: 2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Anime: 2008) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Blue Memories (Mangá: 2008) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00I (Mangá: 2009) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record (Novel: 2009) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00N (Novel: 2010) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 (Mangá: 2010) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (Filme: 2010) Advanced Generation * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Anime: 2011) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star (Mangá: 2011) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: ~Memories of Sid~ (Mangá: 2012) Regild Century * Gundam Reconguista in G (Anime: 2014) Outros * Plamo-Kyoshiro (Mangá: 1982) * Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (OVAs: 2010) * Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D (Mangá: 2011) * Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J (Novel: 2011) * Gundam Build Fighters (Anime: 2013) * Gundam Build Fighters Amazing (Mangá: 2013) * Gundam Build Fighters Plamo Diver: Kit & Built (Mangá: 2013) * Gundam Build Fighters Try (Anime:2014) Desempenho na fanfic Apesar de não muito recorrente na história, Gundam teve grandes importâncias nos eventos da fanfic. Os eventos do anime Gundam Wing ocorrem em The King of Cartoons 2002 sendo uma das bases principais da temporada junto de Saber Marionette, portanto o universo da fanfic abraça os eventos da After Colony da franquia Gundam. O personagem Zechs Merquise, antagonista final do anime Gundam Wing, recebeu um clone chamado Zecks Marquises como antagonista principal de 2002. Gundam SEED é o segundo anime de Gundam a ter algum papel dentro da fanfic, sendo um dos universos paralelos que Vinix visitou após os eventos de The King of Cartoons XVII, confirmando que outras timelines de Gundam se passam em universos paralelos da fanfic. Kira Yamato, personagem principal de Gundam SEED, é o segundo personagem a receber o amuleto Proof of King de Vinix, sendo o primeiro: Red de Pokémon. Mobiles Suits são usados no Mundo dos Desenhos como raras armas militares, e alguns dos protagonistas possuem seu próprio Gundam, mesmo que o uso seja mínimo: Desde que Heero Yuy, personagem principal de Gundam Wing, abandonou o Wing 01 pelo Wing Zero, Vinix pegou 01 para si mesmo após os eventos da batalha contra a Presa Branca. De modo desconhecido, Vicious Zaoldyeck obteve o Gundam Epyon, antes usados por Zechs. É interessante notar que a série Gundam costuma ser abordada em eventos onde Lina Tenshi possua alguma importância. Exatamente na temporada 2002 onde a série Gundam foi introduzida na fanfic com Gundam Wing, foi a temporada onde Lina debutou na fanfic e praticamente a personagem central da trama. Já em Gundam SEED, temos a personagem Lacus Clyne que na fanfic é vista como "uma possível outra Lina", provável outra contraparte paralela junto de Hinagiku Katsura de Hayate no Gotoku!, sendo que Vinix entregou o "Proof of King" para Red e Kira justamente por ele confiar que podem tomar conta de Hinagiku e Lacus respectivamente. Lacus é, provavelmente, como Lina irá se parecer no futuro. Em um capítulo de Maximum Impact, onde Lina finalmente declara seus sentimentos para Vinix, ela estava vestida com uma roupa referente a Lacus (Embora na realidade, a roupa tenha sido usada por Meer Campbell em Gundam SEED Destiny), provavelmente uma pista do que ela viria a ser futuramente. No Parallel Works, Days of Ruin, o uso de Mobile Suits é o método principal de batalha, com Vinix tendo que ocultar sua identidade como Rei dos Desenhos do resto do elenco. Categoria:Franquias Categoria:Animes & Mangás